


Snow, delicate snow, that falls with such lightness

by MellowShark (TheAssbenderWhisperer)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Erik, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbenderWhisperer/pseuds/MellowShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill - Charles is the captain of a starship exploring the unknown universes. Erik is his first officer/chief of security/chief engineer/something. They land on a planet near Christmas, and it's a cold, cold place but also filled with friendly inhabitants who are more than willing to offer them hospitality for the holidays. Charles grew up on a space station somewhere with barely any trees, sky, etc. This planet marks his first time seeing snow. Erik thinks he's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow, delicate snow, that falls with such lightness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> Beta'd by steviekat and afrocurl, thank you both so much ;;
> 
> Title from the poem 'The Snowfall Is So Silent' by Miguel de Unamuno

It was a straightforward plan, they would touch down on the ice planet; carefully ask it's inhabitants if they would be able to shelter them and then fix up the ship before leaving. It was simple, especially to a Commander like himself.

Erik walked around the bridge, stopping just next to the Captain's chair, his hands crossed at the wrist behind his back. He surveyed the bridge, watching Hank, Raven and Alex just below him ready the ship to be able to land; he moved his gaze to see Sean contacting the crew in the lower part of the ship, telling them that in a few minutes they would land and that preparations to fix the ship would need to be implemented straight away. Erik took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

 _Raven and Charles came onto the bridge, smiles on their faces, Charles_ _holding_ _up a calendar and looked to the crew with joy in his eyes. "My friends! I've been told that Christmas is coming up. I know not all of us celebrate it," he looked towards Erik with a fond smile, "but I thought we could at least try to make something for each other. I've never really done anything for Christmas growing up where I did, but Raven has told me it's wonderful and is full of cheer and presents and friends and family." Charles' bright grin filled the room_ _and instilled_ _warm feelings in their chests. He bounded over to Hank to show him the calendar and started to ask his crew what they had all done for past Christmases. The crew were surprised by Charles' sudden revelation about his unawareness of the holiday. But even Erik, as stoic as he is, couldn't help but smile, honestly happy that today seemed to be going well._

Erik's eyes opened, smiling minutely at the fond memory, amazed at how happy Charles could be finding out about Christmas. He had asked Raven and Angel to help him make paper decorations for the ship, for all the crew, to spread the cheer. In the two years of piloting the ship, Charles hadn't been told of the holiday, the crew just planning their own little things and assuming their captain didn't celebrate it as he never mentioned it.

Although both years he had asked Erik if he wanted to celebrate Hanukkah with the crew, this year it had started a few days before Christmas and when Charles asked again, Erik politely shook his head, telling Charles he still had his own electric Menorah in his quarters once again ready for the next week when Hanukkah began. Charles had been happy about that too, he was so damn happy, until a week later.

 _"Sean! Set the lasers, ugh, to 100 and Alex! Set them to rapid!" Charles barked direct orders to his crew, his position on his chair ignored as he grabbed onto the back of it in order to stand up, planning the best course of action. Alex and Sean slide down their control panels and followed their orders, quickly clicking buttons and firing at the opponent who was dodging their attacks. A button flashed on Erik's panel indicating the captain of the other ship was trying to contact them_ _;_ _Charles nodded and prepared him, switching from his normal self, to the hard, stoic reputation of his position as Captain._

 _The face of a man appeared as a large hologram before the crew, his dark eyes and grin telling Charles he didn't want to agree to anything suggested_ _and_ _Erik's own look at him agreed with this_ _assessment_ _._

 

__

_"Charles Xavier! What a surprise, I didn't think you were allowed to leave the confines of Genosha, what with your privilege!" The man was laughing, seemingly determined to annoy Charles, but Charles kept his composure and brushe_ _d_ _off the snide remark. "How remarkable, I've never heard of an Omega Child being let loose on the universe, I do wonder if your crew are aware of the damage you could cause them." Charles gritted his teeth and glared at the screen, as if willing it to break or shatter._

_The man laughed, short and loud. "I shall leave you be for now Captain, but I'll be back one day, oh?" There were sudden red lights flashing on the panels of the crew and the ceiling. "Looks like you'll need to land, Captain, I do apologise for the damage I've caused." Laughter echoed through the room as the ship started to fall prey the gravity of the planet below._

Charles stumbled over to his chair, his head in his hands as he sat. Erik merely raised an eyebrow from where he stood but the rest of the crew turned to their captain, curious about what had just occurred. Raven, being known as practically Charles' adopted sister in the crew, spoke up first.

"Captain? What just happened?"

"Sebastian Shaw just happened." Charles looked up at them all, his hair tussled and his eyes a little red. "Shaw used to live where I was brought up, Genosha. He was one of the guards of where I was kept - my inside, isolated, sanctuary - but when he tried to gain more power through lies and slander he was exiled from the city and eventually from the planet."

Erik looked at Charles with concern, the pain in his voice hinting towards more than he was telling, but no-one would question their Captain. Charles stood, a smile coming onto his face as he breathed deeply and asked if the ship was doing well, if they would land on the planet safely. Erik's expression faded from concerned to impressed. Charles always had his crew as his main objective, their safety being top priority.

The crew nodded, Alex speaking up to tell his Captain that the boosters were on at 40% so that their landing would need to be gentle, although after these boosters needed fixing, otherwise they were never taking off. Charles nodded and sighed, a wave of frustration hitting the others as he, with straight posture, walked to the window which overlooked the planet on which they were landing; Erik glared at the others to get on with their work and followed Charles, standing next to him.

He noticed a glimmer of awe in Charles' blue eyes, the snow reflecting into them from the ground like a mirror.

"You know, I've never seen snow before Erik." Charles continued to watch the landscape. "Where I grew up I never really saw the outside world at all," he lifted his hand, his always abnormally pale skin shimmered in the light, almost appearing translucent, "I didn't see sun, or rain or snow. But it's so beautiful. Almost makes me wish I'd broken out sooner." He laughed to himself, smiling up at Erik with a content look on his face.

 

"Captain?" Raven spoke in a crisp voice, rolling her eyes at the antics of the two men. "We're just about to land, I think we may all want to be seated for this, it's going to be a bit bumpier than we thought." She gave a questioning look to Erik before walking away, but Charles didn't notice and went back to his Captain's chair, seating himself with assertion and ordering his crew to send messages to the lower levels to be strapped up and safe.

Raven kept her eyes on Erik as he reached his station behind hers, her yellow eyes flickered over to Charles, to the window and back to Erik. He frowned and looked at his panel, sending out a probe which scanned the ground they were ready to land on, measuring where they would be geographically on the planet. Mainly how much snow was around them.

"I want you to distract Charles whilst I make a deal with the inhabitants with this world, he's never seen snow, nor any real weather, and he deserves some...fun." He looked over to his assertive Captain whose eyes dimmed from their usual brightness, not that Erik spent most of his day staring at them. Nope. "He just seems very unlike himself."

Raven nodded, a large grin on her face aimed towards the Commander, knowing exactly why he was asking this of her. She turned back to her panel and helped prepare the landing, Charles ordering her and Erik to turn the thrusters back and start them. Nodding they got to work, helping land the craft, whilst Erik also sent a message down to the inhabitants of the world requesting a meeting.

\------------------------------------------

The inhabitants of the planet waved as the ship door opened and Charles exited. Erik hadn't expected this at all, they were acting way too friendly to aliens who had landed on their planet. It was then he noticed Charles' expression, his face in awe as his eyes near doubled in size as he looked at the snowy landscape. Erik couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as he watched his Captain grin, a warm feeling of constant and unbridled joy filling his chest. He couldn't help but frown, recognising the feeling from before as Charles planned the preparations for the holidays; he saw Raven react the same way and looked at him with a confused expression and a shrug as the feeling passed, but they both couldn't help the smiles that then came onto their faces from the feeling.

Charles headed towards the inhabitants, eyes happy and grin wide to greet them. Erik could hear him telling them how beautiful their planet was. Instinctively Erik twitched and rushed forward to stand next to his Captain, dominance emanating from him. The inhabitants took no notice and smiled, shaking Charles' hand as he spoke.

"I do apologise for the sudden appearance, but our ship was recently damaged in a...disagreement," Erik raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question the matter, "and we need to repair it for a few days." Erik listen on as Charles asked, maintaining his air of power and authority, if the crew could have a place to stay for a few days, that he would be happy to repay them in credits or coins.

The others shook their heads, saying that the crew were more than welcome to stay for a little while, that they don't have many visitors. Erik was curious as to why they weren't that weary of strangers asking for a place to stay and stepped forward.

"I would like to speak to your leaders if that is alright?" Charles looked up at him, his own eyebrow raised in confusion. Erik turned to his Captain, "Sir I do believe you will be needed at the ship to lay out plans for the repair, might I ask that I put it upon myself to sort out where we can stay and if these people require any certification or proof of identity?"

Charles looked a little flustered, a polite smile on his face all the same.

"Erik, that would be wonderful, a great plan. Oh excuse me, this is my Commander, Erik Lehnsherr." Charles gestured with his hand, a fond look on his face aimed towards the taller man. Erik tipped his head down and greeted the inhabitants before being lead off to meet with the leaders.

___________

Raven stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Charles' to lead him back to the crew, knowing full well no-one would find it odd. Charles raised an eyebrow and chuckled, planting a kiss on her temple before looking at the crew.

"Well, seeing as Erik took it upon himself to talk to the leaders, I think we should crack on with the repairs or at least plan what exactly needs repairing." He allowed Raven to lead him back onto the ship where the rest of the crew had begun to venture and tilted his head a little. "Whilst it's very much like Erik to take the difficult jobs, I can't help but think he has some ulterior motive..." Raven's eyes widened just a fraction, enough for Charles to notice but not say anything, before she laughed.

"I think he just wants to check out the place first Charles; we don't exactly know if we can trust them." She led Charles into the ship to prepare the repair planning.

____________

"Seven of us on main deck, 18 total." Erik relaxed as he drew the conversation to a close with the leaders, their mayor of the village more than happy to facilitate the crew after a short discussion. Erik had said that they'd been suddenly attacked near the planet and from the attack needed a few days to repair and recuperate and the mayor had simply nodded, fully understanding exactly what Erik and the crew needed.

The mayor lent back in his chair and crossed his arms in a relaxed position.

"You know I'm surprised you speak our language Mr Lehnsherr. Our speech is not well known in distant stars." His ape like face smirked kindly, not sarcastic, but merely curious.

"I was taught many languages when I was young growing up Sir. I'm not aware of them and took it upon myself, knowing we would be going this direction, to learn some of language. I do apologise if is broken." Erik nodded his head in a bowing motion, the mayor nodded back.

"You're doing better than I'd imagined Commander. Now I think we have nearly everything finalised, all we need now is..." He trailed off as Erik's attention left him.

Erik's eyebrow furrowed a little as something in the corner of his eye, outside the window next to him, stole his attention from the mayor. He saw Raven, bright and blue in stark contrast to the snow, rolling up a large ball of snow with the young inhabitants of the village. He turned and looked out of the window, smiling a little as he watched Raven and most of the crew playing with the children, building forts and having snowball fights.

It took him a while to see Charles. His blue eyes wide with amazement and joy as he helped Raven and the children build the snowball up to great height, lifting another on top and smoothing down the ice cold crystals to form a smooth shape. His eyes sparkled in the light of the snow, his skin shimmering as it showed it's true colour as Charles brought his hand up to the side of the, what Erik realised to be a snowman, and patted it.

 

His skin shifted and, like before, faded into a translucent tone, the red of his blood just visible under the skin. Charles hasn't appeared to notice but Raven had, raised eyebrows proving so and Erik turned to the mayor, blinking as he realised he'd gotten distracted.

"I sorry Sir. May I ask if I can leave this till later?" The mayor smiled, fur shifting with his mouth.

"Of course Commander. I will have our team prepare the rooms for you all. Go out and enjoy the snow."

Erik couldn't leave fast enough.

_____________________________

"Raven you've seen my skin before, I don't see why you're so shocked." Charles chuckled to himself as he helped lift one of the children up to add stones to the snowman's face. Raven tensed up, her face shifting into one of confusion and anger.

"How did-?!"

"Lieutenant?" Erik suddenly appeared next to the redhead, his eyes looking down in question.

"He. Captain?" Charles turned to them, the rest of his skin shifting into its partly translucent state, a smile brighter than they'd ever seen on his face before shining back at them. The little girl in his arms had one her of own arms around his neck as she stretched to reach the top of the snowman.

"Yes Raven?" He looked innocently at them both, head slightly tilted and hair a mess.

"How did you know I was shocked? You weren't looking at me and I didn't say anything..."

Charles' eyes widened and his skin lost some of its shimmer. He carefully placed the little girl down and coughed into his hand in a state of discomfort. With a sigh he looked to his Commander and Lieutenant.

"You're both aware of what I am, correct? Shaw shouted it to all the crew after he attacked us. An 'Omega Child'?" He saw them both nod, but their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It means a child born with power beyond what has been seen before. I was born on Genosha and confined there until I could control my power. Mother wanted it dormant inside me and that's what the scientists and powers that be did." Charles looked out at the landscape, his hands crossed at his back as he rocked on the balls of his feet. "You both know I'm not entirely human, neither is Raven," he lifted one of his hands to show his skin and placed it back behind him, "but I've also got a 'gift'. A power. Which has been dormant for a while but I'm afraid is starting to reveal itself once more."

They all heard the mayor and a group of inhabitants call them all over, shouting that the cabins they would take shelter and recuperate in where ready for their disposal.

With a content sigh, Charles turned to the children behind him and smiled, nodding in politeness as all three of them, and the rest of the crew, headed towards the cabins to rest. Raven and Erik next to him, still wanting to hear what he had to say.

"So, you're like me? Have a gift?" Raven shifted into Charles and back into her natural form to prove her point with a quirked eyebrow.

"Similar dear, but not exactly. More like-"

// _ **THIS**_ //

Raven winced and her eyes widened in shock, Charles stopped and held her in apology.

"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't think it would be that loud. Please forgive me, I won't do it again." He held her head in his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I promise you I won't do anything like that again until I know I have full control." Raven just nodded under his hold, her head throbbing in pain.

Erik could feel panic arising inside of him, but didn't feel like it was his own panic but rather that of Charles. He stepped forward and placed a hand on his Captain's shoulder.

"Charles? What happened?" He frowned, the panic fading from him in an instant as Charles flinched and moved away from the both of them. His skin shimmered again, a wince on his face.

"Let me. Let me explain later. Right now I think we should get to our rooms; Raven you need to sleep dear." Raven nodded in Charles' general direction, annoyance and pain on her face, she went ahead of the other two to the inhabitants and was lead to her room. Charles looked on sadly as he walked towards the cabins with Erik.

___________________

"Knock Knock." Erik stood in the open door frame to Charles' cabin, his posture not as professional as during the day. He saw Charles nod and headed in, stopping in front of the bed that Charles was currently sat, crossed-legged with his head in his hands.

"Captain?" Charles shook his head and looked up at the taller man, nodding towards the door, which Erik quickly shut and returned, more than a bit worried. "Charles?"

"I'm a telepath Erik. I can hear people’s thoughts and control thoughts and talk to people through my mind. That is my gift." His eyes had dimmed in colour, not the usual bright blue they were. "I showed Raven but didn't realise how loud I would be in her head. She's asleep now..." He sighed and rubbed his face. "Sorry I can just tell by her mind, the surface thoughts she's projecting loudly, I can't help but hear them I-"

"You don't need to apologise Charles." Erik interrupted and sat on the end of the bed, his side to Charles with his head turned towards him. "You have a gift, as does Raven and as does Sean. You have different skin to me and you are a telepath who I'm guessing respects boundaries. It's all no matter, you're still our captain Charles." He tilted his head towards Charles, who shuffled to be able to sit next to Erik, their hands side by side. “And with all due respect Captain. You don't seem the kind who will delve into a person's mind to plant things or try to control them.

Charles looked up at Erik, his body tilted forward as he shook his head, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

“Of course not! I would never do that Erik.” Erik held up a hand, a small smile on his face as he nodded in understanding and agreement. Charles lowered himself back down onto the bed, brushing down his clothing and breathing deeply to calm his heart down. He wrung his hands together as a nervous tick.

"It was only recently that it became active, in the last few weeks or so."

"I know." Erik gave a soft smile. "I'm going to guess that's why for the last three weeks I've been feeling emotions that aren't mine? Warm feelings in the chest?" He leant over to breath into his Captain's ear. "That was you, wasn't it?" A grin grew on Erik's face as he pulled back, although he was slightly worried he may have overstepped his boundaries as Commander. But right now they weren't on a mission. He wasn't on the ship. They were equals.

Charles rolled his eyes and a faint blue-tinged blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Yes that was me. I was rather hoping no-one really noticed, so I didn't bring it up." He looked up to the window that was positioned on the wall opposite to the bed, a smile growing. Bright white flecks of snow had begun to drift outside the window, a new, thin layer of snow on the windowsill. The picturesque outside was illuminated by a softly glowing light on the porch outside the cabin, bathing the white with a golden glow. Charles' eyes gave away how much he already loved snow and how in awe he was of the weather.

Erik simply stared, the grin on his face softening to a smile and he looked with Charles, allowing the silence of the night and the golden, illuminated falling snow to cast a spell over them both.

A twitch of a finger.

A twitch of a hand.

Erik slipped his hand over Charles' and soothed his fingers over Charles' own. Charles lent in and rested his aching head on Erik's shoulder and sighed, tilting his chin up to look at the other man. His eyes flickered back to their usual blue as he leant up and captured Erik's lips with his own.

 

They both fell back onto the bed, the soft winds of the night matching their movements.

___________________

Raven frantically knocked on Charles' door, glad that the cabin owner was nearly back with the spare keys. She kept banging, trying to get Charles to answer.

"Charles! Captain! Please answer, Erik is missing and I don't-!" She moved back a step to allow the owner to open the door before rushing through and suddenly stopping mid sentence.

The two men were entangled on the bed together, Erik spooning Charles in a possessive and protective manner. He was glaring at Raven, the glare doubled in intensity as Charles began to awaken and turned over into Erik's chest to snuggle before registering Raven's presence. He abruptly turned and sat up, knocking he head against Erik's chin, Erik grunted in response.

"Oh god Erik I'm so sorry!" Charles' skin shimmered to its translucent state as he placed a kiss on the hurt chin and smiled gently before turning to Raven.

"Hello dear. As you can see Erik is right here," he gestured to the man on the bed whose face softened to a smile as he saw Charles smiling up at Raven, "and he isn't in danger, he's perfectly safe. With me." Charles chuckled and scratched his head, his smile dropping as he saw Raven's annoyed face. "I'm sorry, dear. For last night and for making you worry now..."

Erik sat up and wrapped his arms around Charles, bringing the smaller man close to his chest. Charles coughed into his hand in order to act inconspicuous. Raven's face fell to a soft frown as she watched the two men exchange loving looks between one another and she rolled her eyes before going to leave the room.

“Repairs are estimated to take three days. I'll just...Let the crew know you two aren't available.”

_//thankyou//_

The redhead smiled as she saw Charles' face drop at his use of his telepathy.

 _//You're much quieter now. Just don't look onto my mind and it's fine. We'll all talk about it when we're up and running again Captain//_ And with that Raven left the room, shutting it behind her.

Erik pulled Charles down, wrapping himself around the other man and placing his face in Charles' brown curls, breathing in deeply his scent. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and tilted his head, leaning up to place another kiss on Erik's lips as the snow started to fall outside again.

_//I've been waiting far too long for this my friend//_


End file.
